The Rescue of Jenna
by Linxis Rose
Summary: After her father was put in Azkaban Jenna Black went to Uncle Lupin until Hogwarts Started.Now,After her Second Year she is put under highrate protection after Sirus excapes Will he try to take back his only Daughter?Will Harry and the gang let him?TO GET


Summery:After her father was put in Azkaban Jenna Black went to 'Uncle' Lupin until Hogwarts Started.  
  
Now,After her Second Year she is put under high-rate protection after Sirus excapes..Will he try to take back his only Daughter?Will Harry and the gang let him?  
  
|NOTE:TO GET THE INFO ON JENNA BLACK PLEASE READ MY BIO|  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Timeline:Year 3 at Hogwarts.  
  
[Book three:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban]  
  
_ _ _  
  
"D-daddy?"Jenna asked,her green eye's wide with shock as she slid into the red easy chair.  
  
"I'm sorry to dump this grave information on you,and so close to your third year at Hogwarts..."Mr.Fudge said.  
  
It was a rainy August day and Cornielus Fudge had stopped by Remus Lupins house to inform a Ms.Jenna Black that her Father has escaped from Azkaban and it is highly possible that he would return for her.  
  
"No,no thank you for telling me."Jenna told him,He nervously played with his small bowler hat.  
  
Jenna felt warm,wet tears streak her face.Her daddy was out.  
  
She loved her Father dearly and was the only one who believed his innocence,she would tune out all of the bad things said about her father and rip the papers that spoke of the murders she knew he had not committed.  
  
How could her loving,caring father murder all of those people.  
  
Lupin walked up behind the red chair and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly at her.She didn't smile back.  
  
She had been quite displeased that her Uncle Lupin had believed the ludicrous lie's the Daily Prophet wrote.  
  
But she couldn't blame him,he had his reasons to believe it.  
  
Fudge gave them a curted bow and left in a haste.  
  
She was glad he was gone,she couldn't take the way Fudge had looked at her.Kind of like he was saying,'I'm sorry you had to have such a lousy,disgraceful father,you poor poor girl'.She hated that..she wasn't a poor girl,She in no way felt sorry for herself.And she didn't have a lousy father.He loved her and she loved him.He was the best Father ever! So what if he was in Azkaban..she loved him still.  
  
"Would you like me to fix you some tea?"Lupin asked her.  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"No thank you-"But before she could say anything else a large Brown owl swooped in.  
  
"Hi"She said brightly.She held out her arm and the owl landed on it,hooting softly.  
  
There was a note on her leg.  
  
Jenna carefully removed it and read.  
  
'Dear Jenna,  
  
How was your summer?Egypt was great.  
  
Look,My dad told me that Harry is staying at Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron for..I think he said Blowing up his aunt or something,well anyway.  
  
My family,Hermonie and I are staying there as well and my mum wants to know if we could pick you up as well.  
  
Send this owl back with your answer,hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron'  
  
She read the letter and smiled."Uncle Lupin."She said,standing up and handing him the letter.  
  
He read it carefully,"Can I go then?"She asked and he smiled.  
  
"Sure,of course you can."He replied with a smile.  
  
She jumped for joy and quickly grabbed a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
She quickly wrote,  
  
'Ron,  
  
I'm glad you had a wonderful time in Egypt,My Summer has been well.I am aloud to go with you to the Leaky Cauldron,let me know when you can pick me up..and bye the way Ron,what a lovely owl..who's is it?  
  
Anyway.see you soon.  
  
Love,Jenna'  
  
She quickly tied the letter to the owls leg but it refused to fly off.Thinking quickly she strolled over to the oak table and pulled out a couple of bronze knuts and placed it into the red pouch on it's other leg.It hooted softly and took off into the dark night.  
  
___________________________  
  
A/N:Like it so far?Please don't make the flames to bad..I know my spelling isn't the best so please be gentle. 


End file.
